Of Vampires And Werewolves
by Vila Restal
Summary: AU: Sequel to 'The Prodigal Son' and ties into the movie. Will explain how Carolyn was bitten by the werewolf that Angelique mentioned that bit Carolyn. Read and Review, and no flames. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Brian Collins. I have come home to Collinwood nearly ten years ago, and found out a lot of my father and my cousin Barnabas's secrets. Nearly two years ago, my mother, Maggie Collins, had past away from an inoperable Brain Cancer. My father had gone into a deep depression over her loss, for he loved her very much._

_Recently, he had been more like his old self, of which, he would not explain. All he keeps telling me is that he found a way to end his curse without the portrait that drains the curse of the Werewolf every Full Moon. I hope that he is right, for I fear that there may be more than it seems._

_I will be seeing him soon, for he has invited my family and I over for dinner tonight, and then he will explain everything to me and my wife Angelique. My older son and the twins, Barnabas and Alondra will be out for the day and have a fun time together. Once I learn what he has discovered, I hope that this will be a positive thing in his life, and nothing else happens to everyone in my family._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Old House_

Brian and Angelique Collins were preparing to leave for Collinwood for a private dinner with Brian's father, Quentin Collins.

"I just wished what it was that dad as to tell us tonight." Brian said to his wife.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. With the loss of Maggie, he was in a depressed state of mind. But he seems to be happy now. Let's go and see what brought this on. And behave yourself." She reminded him about his smart mouth and pranks.

"Me? Behave myself? You act as though I've done a lot of bad things since we've been together now since that day we met at the antique store." Brian said in mock horror and placing a hand on his chest.

"Listen darling, if you behave yourself, you can do some very _'bad'_ things with me later." She said to him in a seductive voice.

As they were heading out the door, Angelique thought she could feel someone watching them. She didn't know why, but it felt like someone was watching out for them, making sure that everyone was alright. She saw that Brian had grabbed the Wolf's head cane that Barnabas had left for him, and it suited him like it did Barnabas for the time he had it. They got into the car, and drove over to Collinwood.

She watched as Brian and Angelique left for the main house, and was sad. She knew that she could never have the life that she wished she could have. She was glad that the two of them were raising Will and their twins with the care and loving that she was yearning for since she was forced to switch places with Angelique.

She never held any resentment towards Angelique, for Angelique had no idea of what was going to happen. She is still resisting both Nicholas and her Master at every turn and chance she gets to be free! There were times she thought she had got away, only to find herself still at their mercy. But she vowed that she would one day and lives her life as a free woman once again!


	3. Chapter 3

_Collinwood_

Quentin had made sure that everyone was out of the house for the night, for he had some news to tell his son and daughter-in-law. He still could not believe that Angelique was his daughter-in-law after all this time. He respected her and she in return. He loved his grandchildren very much, and he made sure to spoil them every chance he got. He still wished that Maggie was with him now, but she was gone now.

Now he had some good news to tell Brian and Angelique that his curse will be over now. For he had found a way to take the curse off of him now. He had gone to the room in the East Wing where it went to parallel time. Barnabas had told him that the Collinwood in parallel time was burnt down, but Quentin found another Collinwood where the Angelique told him that he would not have to worry about his curse anymore.

She told him that it was 1958, and that he would have to come into her time band at late at night so no one would hear or see them there. He agreed to that, and knew now what he had to do! He then heard someone knocking on the front door, and went to answer it. He saw it was his son and Angelique, and invited them in.

"Come in, and let's go into the Drawing room." He said to them with a smile on his face.

They hung their coats up, and followed Quentin into the aforementioned room.

"So dad, what's this news you have to tell us?" Brian said as he poured himself and Angelique a drink.

"Cutting to the chase. I guess I taught you too well son. It can wait till after dinner." He told Brian with a smile on his face.

"Not even a clue Quentin? That's not like you." Angelique said with a smile on her face.

"You'll just have to wait until then. Now let's go and enjoy some quality time together." He told them as he walked them into the dining room.

There on the table were place settings for the three of them. On each plate was a steak to their liking, along with corn on the cob, baked potato, and some green beans with crispy onions on them. There was a bottle of wine to go with their dinner as well. Dessert would be a chocolate cannoli cake from the Italian pastry shop in town.

They made small talk about the things at the cannery and in sports and news. But both Brian and Angelique wanted to find out what Quentin's news was. After dinner, they went to the Drawing room for coffee and dessert. That was when Quentin decided to tell them.

"I know the two of you want to know what the news is. So here it goes. I've found a way to end my curse and live a normal life again." He told them.

"How's that dad?" Brian asked.

"This is good news Quentin. But as Brian said, how?" Angelique wanted to know.

"Remember that I told you that Barnabas had gone into a parallel time and when he left, that Collinwood was burnt down." Quentin said to them.

They both remembered that Quentin had told them this. They nodded their heads at him.

"Well, there's someone in another parallel time band that can end my curse." He told them.

"I thought only your portrait can drain your curse from you all the time." Brian said to his father.

"Petofi was the one who had Charles Delaware Tate paint your portrait to take your curse off of you. How can someone else end it for you? There was no other way it could be removed." Angelique reminded him.

"Ah, but there is. There's an Angelique in this other time band that said she could help me with this, and that I would never have to worry about my curse ever again. There's only one catch though." He said to them.

"What's that?" Brian said with a suspicious voice.

"I would have to stay there for the rest of my life." He told them.

"You can't be serious Quentin?! What about your family and grandchildren?! Surely they would be worried and wondering why you left now." Angelique said to him.

"I've already spoke to the family here, and I told them that I was going to take a long trip and may not return since Maggie wasn't here anymore. I've also left trust funds and letters for the kids so they would be taken care of for the rest of their lives. So I have all the bases covered here." He told them with a smile on his face.

Both Brian and Angelique were shocked by the news! They had not expected to hear that Quentin would be leaving them now! They were silent for a couple of minutes before Brian spoke again.

"When will you be leaving us?!" Brian said in a voice that was on the edge of anger.

"It will be later tonight. Angelique wants to make the switch when everyone over in her Collinwood was asleep. Also, bring the portrait over here tonight. She wants to have insurances in case the cure doesn't work and the portrait will still drain my curse." He told them.

Brian then got up and headed to the garden that was outside the Drawing room to calm himself down. Angelique knew not to follow him when he got like this, for he was like his father when he was angry.

"Quentin, are you sure you know what you're doing? After all, what if this Angelique is like what I use to be tormenting Barnabas when he was first a vampire and throughout the times that I found him. I know I had helped him as well, but the anger I had that he chose Josette over me had hurt for a long time. I finally allowed myself to forgive him with his marriage to Julia and found Brian at the same time. But please be careful Quentin, for it may be your downfall." She told him.

Quentin knew she was right, but he had to do this! It was his only saving grace to having a normal life again. He then poured himself a drink, and headed out to the garden to try to talk to his son about what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_Parallel Time – 1958_

Angelique could not believe her luck that there was a Quentin Collins in another time band! And to find out that he was cursed as a Werewolf even made her more excited to take her revenge on the Collins family because of Barnabas's spurn!

She made sure not to be seen by anyone of the Collins family, for she knew of the secret passages that were built into Collinwood from nearly two centuries ago. She smiled at what she was going to do next with a Werewolf! She was going to destroy Quentin Collin's portrait and have the creature attack one year old Carolyn Stoddard, and curse her to suffer the fate like that of Quentin!

She then remembered that she would have to change her appearance again soon to take over 'Angel Bay', and run it like her 'ancestors' had for so long. She decided that she would go as a blond with a body that could kill! She like doing that every so often, and it drove the men of Collinsport crazy everytime there was a new descendant of the 'original' Angelique.

She saw the clock in her office that it was nearly midnight, and she got herself ready to head over to Collinwood without being seen and prepare the spell she would need to put Quentin Collins under her control and destroy another member of the Collins family!

_Collinwood – Regular Time_

Brian was still angry that his father would try to end his curse with someone he didn't know! What if the Angelique was like how his Angel was before she redeemed herself back in 1840! Always trying to get his cousin Barnabas to love her, but he would reject her. Barnabas had finally realized that he did love her, but it was too late when she had died in his arms because of Lamar Trask in 1840. Brian heard his father coming up behind him, and turned to face him man to man.

"Look dad, what if this Angelique in this parallel time band is like how my Angel was back when she had cursed Barnabas back in 1795? She could be worse, and playing on your emotions. Have you thought of that?" Brian wanted to know.

"I know what I'm doing son. I have to trust that she will help me end this once and for all. There's nothing else for me to find an end to this curse now. I have to try." Quentin told his son.

Brian looked at his father, and knew his father was right. But he still felt that there was more to this than meets the eye. He was going to take his father back to the Old House to get his portrait, and bring it back here and up to the East Wing to see his father off to Parallel Time and hopefully finally end his curse once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Collinwood – The East Wing_

Both Quentin and Brian had to carry the portrait very carefully from the car to the East Wing of Collinwood. Angelique opened the many doors that were in the way so the men would not damage the portrait. For if they did, then Quentin's curse would return and he did not want that to happen. They finally reached their destination when Quentin went into the room that went to parallel time.

"Now you can help get this into the room before it changes. And before either of you try to stop me, I have to do this in order to be free of the portrait once and for all." He told them with a stern look on his face.

"I'm still protesting this dad. What if it doesn't work? Then what?" Brian asked.

"That is something that I have to work now son. And before you say anything Angelique, I want you to know that I'm glad you came into 'smart mouth's' life." Quentin said to her with a smile on his face.

Angelique blushed a bit at Quentin, and went over to her husband's side. Quentin then stepped into the room, and waited for it to change. Both Brian and Angelique saw the room change with Quentin in it, and could believe it! It seemed darker than it did a moment ago, and there was a woman inside it.

"That must be the Angelique that your father talked about. There's something about her that frightens me though. Like she's going to do something." She told Brian.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I just can't put my finger on it." Brian told Angelique.

Quentin then went over to the other Angelique and hugged her. She returned the hug, and then released him. She asked if this was the portrait, and he told her that it was. She then smiled at him while Brian and Angelique watched.

Angelique was looking at the portrait that she did not know that there were two people watching what was going on. She then froze Quentin, and destroyed the portrait! Brian looked out the window of the other Collinwood, and saw it was a Full Moon! Quentin started to change into a Werewolf again!

"_**DDDAAADDD!"**_ Brian cried out in anger as the other Angelique led his father away for some unknown reason.

Brian had tried to get into the room, but could not! No matter what he tried, there was no getting in! The room then changed back, and he nearly fell in. Angelique tried to put a hand on his arm, but he just jerked it away! She had never seen him like this since before he was cured. He then spoke to her.

"I have to go after him and save him." He told her.

"How are you going to manage that? And what about Will and the twins? How will I explain your disappearance?" She asked him with a concerned voice.

"I don't know, but I have to do something, otherwise that Angelique is going to make dad suffer until either he is cured or worse. I'm going back home to get something's and returning here before anyone comes home." He told her as they were heading down the stairs to the Foyer.

She watched what happened, and felt sorry for Quentin. There might be a way for her to finally escape from both Nicholas and her master now, and this provided the way. She may be able to help Quentin while she is there and hopefully find a way to be human again herself.

She was going to wait until Brian and Angelique returned to tell them that she was going to help in rescuing Quentin and ending this 'so-called' life of hers now and hope to return one day to see her son, William Brian Collins.


	6. Chapter 6

_Parallel Time – 1958_

Angelique led the creature to the very room she wanted it to go. It was to Carolyn Stoddard's room, and she was going to have the creature bite her so she would be cursed now for all eternity. She made sure that no one heard both her and the creature walk through the hallways of Collinwood, and slowly opened the door to where one year old Carolyn would be sleeping.

She smiled down at the baby before letting the creature bite the baby. She then turned the creature loose, but made sure that it would only be a bite and nothing more. She would let the creature eat the body of some poor townsperson that happen to cross their path. The creature did what it was told, and they left the room. Carolyn began to cry, and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard came rushing into her daughter's room to find some bites marks on her. She cleaned the wounds and they seemed to disappear after a short time later.

Elizabeth didn't know what to make of this, but was glad that there was nothing else wrong with her daughter. She held onto Carolyn for the rest of the night to make sure that there was no more danger to her baby.

_Regular Time – Present Day_

Brian had returned to the Old House to get some stuff that he would need to get his father back. He studied some of the occult after what had happened to him after he was cured, and Angelique had taught him something's as well.

He had silver bullets, his pistol, Holy Water to use on the other Angelique, and other things that he could think of. As he was getting ready to leave, Will and the twins came home. The twins ran up to their father, and hugged him. Will just shook his head that it was their bedtime, and they were going to try to stay up some more since it was only dad that was here now.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Alondra asked.

"And where are you going?" Barnabas asked.

"I have to go do something that's very important right now. You mother will be home shortly. Now off to bed with the two of you, and no trying to make believe sleeping. I have you words on this?" Brian said to them.

"Alright." They said in unison.

The twins went to get themselves ready to brush their teeth and to get ready for bed. Will then turned to his father and spoke to him.

"Alright dad, what's with the supernatural stuff in the bag? I happened to see it when we were standing here with the 'terrible duo'." Will said to his father.

Brian knew that he couldn't hide the truth too much from his eldest son, and told him what he could.

"Look son, your grandfather is in danger, and I have to go and rescue him from a fate worse than death. And before you ask anymore, I need you to watch your brother and sister before they flood their bathroom again. I'll be back in a week or so. Angelique will be back once I go to get your grandfather, I promise." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Will had a feeling that he would not see his father again, but didn't say anything about it. He then went upstairs to see that his younger brother and sister had started to flood the bathroom sink and stopped it from overflowing. He got them dressed and into bed in a few minutes. He then went down to the Drawing Room and turned on the TV and popped in an old movie that he liked. It was 'Burn Witch, Burn.' For some reason though tonight he didn't feel like watching now. He turned it off and fell asleep in the chair.

Brian had returned to the East Wing through the secret passages that he knew about. He saw Angelique was still waiting for him, and smiled at her.

"Listen, I should be back in a week or so, but I promise that I'll be back. You have my word on it." He said to her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"And I will do my best to protect him."

Both Angelique and Brian turned to see Alondra standing there before them! They had not expected to see her again since she was forced to switch places with Angelique ten years prior.

"I thought there was someone watching us earlier before we left the Old House. It was you." Angelique said to Alondra.

"It was me, and I'm glad that Will turned out alright. Now aren't going to say something?" Alondra said to Brian.

Brian didn't know what to say to her. He had not seen her since that terrible night and morning in Boston.

"I just wished there was another way that my curse could have been removed without you being sacrificed like you were." Was all he could say with remorsefulness in his voice.

"Well, let's not dwell on that. Your father needs to be saved before anything else happens. Let's go and hopefully there is a way for me to end this existence over there and become human again." Alondra said with determination in her voice.

"You promise to look after him while in parallel time." Angelique said to Alondra.

"I promise I will. And I glad that Will grew up with a person like you. Now I have an understanding of what you've been through now. It may have only been ten years right now, but it feels longer. Come on Brian, we have to get your father back here before anything else happens." She said while grabbing Brian's bag.

Brian went over to his wife, and kissed her like it was going to be the last time. He then broke the kiss and went into the room to wait for it to change. It was twenty minutes later, and they both disappeared from Angelique's sight.

Angelique had a feeling that she was never going to see her beloved husband again, and she cried before leaving the Great House through the secret passage that she knew about from 1795. She drove home and saw her stepson sleeping in his favorite chair and covered him up. She then went up to their bedroom and cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Parallel Time_

Both Brian and Alondra were amazed that they had traveled into another time band! Though with Alondra being what she was, Brian thought this would be nothing to her.

"So where to now?" Alondra asked.

"Duh, let's get out of this room before it changes again." Brian said to her with a sarcastic answer.

Alondra had rolled her eyes at her one time boyfriend, and remembered why she had fallen in love with him so long ago. They exited the room and did not know which way to go. Brian pointed with the cane that once belonged to Barnabas that they should head to the left. They did not know the time since they came into a different time band, decided to look for a clock.

As they tried as they might to walk through this Collinwood, they suddenly heard the sound of a rifle being cocked at them.

"Alright you two turn around slowly and don't make me regret not shooting you first." The woman's voice said to them.

Brian and Alondra slowly turned around to see a woman holding a shotgun to their heads, and Brian smiled. Alondra knew that he was pushing their luck with that if the woman had a trigger finger. The woman appeared to be in her late thirty's to early forty's, but neither wanted to ask her age when they would speak to her, for they feared she would shoot them just for fun.

"Alright, what are you two doing in my house?! And don't give me any stories either for I have a couple of friends that will tell if you are telling the truth or not." She told them.

They both saw two more people emerge from the shadows, and they looked like they were in love. But something about them that Brian could not place. Alondra then noticed that the male was holding a cane like Brian's and motioned for him to look at it. Brian had to do a double take, and notice that the wolf's head was not silver like his, but ivory. He decided to play it straight with the woman.

"My name is Brian Collins and this is Alondra. We've came here looking for my father, Quentin Collins. He was brought here by a woman that promised to end his curse once and for all." He said to them.

"And what was this woman's name?" The man asked.

"The same as my wife's name, Angelique." Was all that Brian said.

"Mon ami, will we never be free of her?" The woman said with a slight accent.

Alondra then knew why the couple looked different! They were vampires! She also spotted the ears on the male, and there was something about his hair like she had seen it before. She then looked over at the far wall and spotted the portrait that was bigger than life, and then it dawned on her! It was Barnabas Collins!

"You're the original Barnabas Collins and this must be Josette." Alondra said to them.

Barnabas was surprised that someone guessed that, and bowed to the woman.

"How did you figure that out madam?" He said to Alondra.

"I saw the portrait, and put two and two together. And you have the same type of cane as Brian Collins has." She told him flat out.

Both men held up their canes and saw they did indeed look alike except for the wolf's head. Barnabas could not touch it for it being silver.

"Elizabeth, they are telling the truth. You can put the shotgun down now." He reassured her.

Elizabeth slowly lowered the shotgun, but made sure to keep an eye on the two people. She then told them to head down the stairs so they could sit and talk. They then sat down with Elizabeth keeping the shotgun her in case they tried something. Brian and Alondra then went over details on how and why they came here, and what Quentin Collins truly was.

It was several hours later, but everyone got the explanation that they were seeking. It was 1973, a year after the events of what happened to when Barnabas came back to Collinwood and the destruction of Angelique. Barnabas had Collinwood rebuilt to its former glory, and the townspeople were not sure if they could trust Barnabas or not.

Brian was hoping that it was still 1958 when they had arrived, but for some reason, they arrived too late! They now had to try to find Quentin, or else all is lost for him! Brian and Alondra then went into details of their lives and what happened to end the curse that had been carried down from Quentin to Brian's son Will. Elizabeth said that they should try to get some rest for they had a lot of planning to do to find one Quentin Collins.


	8. Chapter 8

_Collinsport Bay_

She arose from the water after the sun had set. She needed to feed tonight because it was in her to feed on blood every night. She knew that Barnabas would be blamed for what she was doing, and he richly deserved it! If it wasn't for him killing her and then throwing her into the Bay, she would not be in this condition now!

She slowly made her way into town and found an easy prey for her dinner tonight. She went up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well hello there. You look lonely here tonight beautiful. Want some company?" The man asked Julia.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's go out to the woods and I'll show you something special." Julia said in a seductive voice.

"Let's get into my car and go to a spot I know a spot that no one knows about." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Anything you say." Julia said with a smile on her face now knowing this was going to be his last trip to his secret spot.

They drove to an hour to a spot that overlooked the bay that was too far from prying eyes. The man shut the engine off, and then faced Julia. Julia smiled at him and pulled him towards her. The man leaned in to kiss her and to try other things. He started to kiss her on the neck, working his way up to her mouth, and she was kissing him on his neck, and not moving from there. She then decided to whisper something into his ear to get his blood to flow even faster.

"I'm going to do something to you that you will remember for the rest of your life." She said to him.

"I bet you can sweetheart. I'm game for anything." He said to her.

"I'm glad to hear that, for this will be the last thing that you will remember." She said while her fangs formed in her mouth.

She lowered her mouth and fangs into the man's neck and pierced it! He started to scream before moaning before realizing that he was going to die! Julia took the last drop of his blood and smiled. She was full for now, but she would find another victim before sunrise.

Julia then got out of the car after putting it into drive. She then pushed the car towards the edge of the cliff where it finally fell off and then exploded when it crashed onto the rocks below. She smiled at her handiwork as she left a mark that would identify Barnabas as the person responsible for the man's death.

She then saw that Rockport wasn't too far away, and was enough time to get some more blood before heading back to the waters before the sun would rise. She went off to find another victim for her feeding. She smiled at the thought of Barnabas getting the blame for what she was doing. She then started to hum a tune as she made her way towards Rockport and her snack.


	9. Chapter 9

_Basement of Angelique's House_

Quentin didn't know what had happened to Angelique for he had not seen her for a long time. Granted that he had someone taking care of him from time to time and to let him out on the Full Moon to feed, but he needed to know if and when he was going to be set free!

He wished that he had not taken her up on her offer to finally be free of the curse that was placed upon him in 1897. She was more dangerous that anything or anyone that he had ever come across. He was hoping that Brian would have turned up within the first couple of days to free him, but Quentin figured that it was best that he stayed here and not harm anyone in his time band.

Angelique had told him about the years that were passing him every so often, but even that had eluded him now since there was no sign of her. He kept asking anyone that came to see him about where she was and the year, but they ignored him. He heard the basement door open, and hopefully get an answer today.

"Hey! Can you tell me what's going on?! I've haven't seen Angelique for some time, and would like to know what is going on before the next Full Moon! How about some answer!" Quentin said with anger on the edge of his voice.

The man just put a bowl of hot water and a wash cloth and towel near the opening of his cell and left. This made Quentin angry for he knew that they would not give him the answers that he was searching for! He pulled the bowl, towel, and wash cloth through the slot and cleaned himself. Then he did what he always did, he picked up the bowl and threw it against the bars in his cell and then relaxed a bit.

It did not help his mood, but it made him easier to deal with. He then folded the towel and wash cloth and slid everything back through the slot and awaited the next person that would set him free on the Full Moon soon. He resigned himself to his fate, and dreaded every moment of it. He had no hope that his son was coming for him, or anyone else for that matter. He only wished that he had a gun with some silver bullets in it and end his life once and for all!

But he decided against it, for he would hopefully get back home one day, and surround himself with his family and loved ones. He knew that there was hope in the near future and would be rid of his curse once and for all!


	10. Chapter 10

_Collinwood – The Next Morning_

Brian had come down for breakfast after showering and getting dressed. He met Barnabas at the table and was surprised to see him at the table.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" Brian asked.

"I seem to be able to move about in daylight, but have to be careful when I go outside." Barnabas told him.

Brian rolled his eyes, knowing that Barnabas had to be careful when he went outside. He put his cane on the back of his chair and sat down. He saw that there were cereals, eggs, bacon, coffee, and other breakfast items on the table. He snagged some eggs and bacon along with some rye toast and coffee. He took a taste of the eggs, and made a face! He added some salt and pepper, and it did not help at all. He was afraid to taste the coffee if it was anything like the eggs.

Barnabas rose when both Elizabeth and Alondra came to the table, and once they sat down, he sat down as well. Barnabas wondered why Brian had not done the same.

"Tell me dear cousin, why did you not rise when the ladies came in?" He asked Brian.

"Sorry, but in our time band, it's not done anymore for a long time. I guess no one has the manners that you have now." Brian said to him.

"Well it nice to be appreciated like this. I think it's nice that someone has some manners around here." Alondra said with a smile on her face.

"Oh brother. Since when did you get romantic now? You were never like that before your family left for the West Coast." Brian said to Alondra.

"That's because you never took the time to show me how much you really loved me." She told him.

"Now that's not true! You loved being with me, and in more ways than one! I can name the times and places that I told you that I loved you. It was you that never told me about Will for those years before you came back to Collinsport ten years ago!" He reminded her with anger in his voice.

"**That's enough from the both of you! Now be quiet and eat your breakfast before I have to separate the two of you!"** Elizabeth yelled at both Brian and Alondra.

Before either of them could start anything, Josette came into the room with both Carolyn and David. Barnabas rose from his seat again, and looked at Brian to do the same. Brian reluctantly rose from his seat and waited for both Josette and Carolyn to sit down. Brian sat down again, and ate what he could in silence. He was going to find his father and get back to his time band and fast! He wondered if Alondra would prefer to stay her where Barnabas could be all gentlemanly to her and enjoy her life here. He mulled over this and started to think of places where his father could be.


	11. Chapter 11

_Collinsport_

Brian, Alondra, and Barnabas had gone into town to see if there were any clues to finding Quentin Collins. Brian drove the car since neither Barnabas nor Alondra had a license to drive in Maine, and Barnabas still preferred to have a Horse drawn carriage. They started to walk down Main Street just to get an idea of where to start.

"So dear cousin, where do we begin?" Barnabas asked Brian.

"I'm not sure about going to the sheriff with a missing person's report that should have started here in the 1950's. They would think I was crazy to find my father that came here in the 50's. Then again, it maybe he might buy it." Brian said to Barnabas.

"Maybe not. How would you explain your age? He would not believe that Quentin was your father." Alondra told both of them matter-of-factly.

Brian just nodded his head and started towards the Blue Whale for some reason. They went inside and the smell and the smoke nearly over came him! He went over to the bartender, and pulled out his father's picture.

"I was wondering if you had seen this person in here." Brian asked.

"Not for some time. But he's not allowed in here!" The bartender said while pointing to Barnabas.

"I'll wait for you outside." Barnabas said to Brian before heading outside.

"So who's he to you?" The bartender said referring to the picture.

"He's a member of my family that went missing in the 50's, and we're looking for him." Was all Brian said.

"We would greatly appreciate it very much if you have any information on him." Alondra said while smiling at the bartender.

The bartender smiled back at her before answering them.

"Yeah, he was brought in with Angelique one night back in the late 50's from what I was told before he disappeared. If we had known what Angelique was before he came here, we might have stopped her." The bartender said while pointing out the door towards Barnabas.

"Do you have any idea of where she might have held him?" Brian asked.

"Not sure, but there have been times that there were attacks by an animal on the night of a full moon. Also, there's been reports coming in here about some people being bitten on the neck and no blood left in them! If he hadn't came here, this town would have been safe!" The bartender said with anger in his voice.

"Thanks for the help. I might see you later if I have any more questions." Brian said before he and Alondra left.

The bartender then saw the cane that the person had! It was the same as that vampire Barnabas Collins! He then thought that they might be related, but there were no features that would say otherwise. He was going to keep an eye on him if and when this person comes back into the Whale.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but was caught up in finishing my Star Wars fanfic, and put this on the back burner. Will try to update more, time permitting and such. Also may start the next part of my Star Wars fanfic as well. Only time will tell. Thanks for reading and enjoy! **

_Collinsport Sheriff's Department_

"…and I don't care who you are, you just can't go to that house and demand to look around!" The Sheriff told everyone gathered in his office.

"Look Sheriff, why can't you just get a Search Warrant to look around there. What's so hard about that?" Brian asked.

"Sheriff, it would be nice if you could. After all, the two of us came from a long way to find this person." Alondra said while smiling at the Sheriff.

"That won't work Ms. I happen to be a married man." The Sheriff told Alondra with a firm look on his face.

"Sheriff, I seem to recall that Elizabeth did make several contributions to your re-election campaign. I hate to see her have to not do the same again for your next run as Sheriff." Barnabas said to the Sheriff.

"Now don't you start threatening me vampire! I still have to prove what happened in Rockport was you with the Sheriff up there! So you better keep to yourself and let me do my job!" The Sheriff told Barnabas.

The Sheriff then noticed that both men had the same cane, and wondered about that.

"Hey, how come the two of you have the same cane?" He asked both Brian and Barnabas.

"Mine has a silver Wolf's Head on it." Brian said while holding his up.

"And mine has an Ivory Wolf's Head on it. So they could not be the same." Barnabas said while holding his up as well so the Sheriff can see them both.

"Well they do look the same even if they made differently. You better forget about searching Angelique's house though. I don't have enough reason to get a warrant."

"Come cousin, we better…" Barnabas started to say to Brian.

"_**COUSIN?! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HAVE THE TWO OF YOU ARRESTED FOR ANYTHING I CAN THINK OF! GET OUT!"**_ The Sheriff yelled at them.

The three of them left the Sheriff's office now more determined than ever to get inside Angelique's house. But how to do so without breaking the law?

"What about either of you using your powers to go in there and look around." Brian said to both Barnabas and Alondra.

"You seem to forget that we've never been in there, and could get hurt or worse since we don't know the layout." Alondra reminded Brian.

"The young lady has a point cousin. We may have to find a way of getting inside and see if your father is in there though. And for the Sheriff here and in Rockport to think I have anything to do with the killings up there now. I was never in Rockport." Barnabas told them.

"Well we have to find a way, otherwise come the next Full Moon, my father maybe released again." Brian said in a solemn voice.

Alondra still remembers that night in Boston seeing her one time love in that form, and it still scares her to the day. She was brought back by the sound of Brian's voice.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked her.

"I still have bad thoughts about that last night in Boston. It still scares me to this day." She told Brian.

Barnabas had some understanding of what they are going through, for he nearly lost his true love again thanks to Angelique! He then told them that they will come up with a plan to see if one Quentin Collins is indeed inside Angelique's house!


	13. Chapter 13

_Collinsport Bay – Night Time_

Julia had decided that tonight would be the night that she would 'visit' Barnabas, and repay him for the kindness he had bestowed onto her. She rose from the depths of the bay, and headed towards Collinwood. She had an evil smile on her face as she would finally have her revenge on one Barnabas Collins once and for all!

_Collinwood – Drawing Room_

Brian, Barnabas, and Alondra were going over final plans for going into Angelique's house, and hopefully find his father and return to their Collinwood.

"Look Barnabas, there has to a way inside that house without alerting the police even if the Sheriff is a fat-head." Brian said to him.

"I agree dear cousin. But if we get caught doing this, I hate the thought of what would become of us." Barnabas told Brian.

Alondra looked at the two of them, and wondered if there was some way that they might be related. Granted that they were from different time bands, but they acted like brothers. She thought she heard something outside the windows and went to look through them. She thought she saw a woman with red hair walking up to the front doors.

"Hey, is Elizabeth expecting anyone tonight?" Alondra asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" Barnabas asked.

"Well there's a redhead coming up to the front door, and she doesn't look too happy right now." She told him.

"A redhead. No, it can't be!"He exclaimed before running towards the front doors.

As soon as he got to the doors, they were opened and stood there was one Julia Hoffman, and she was grinning from ear to ear while looking at Barnabas.

"Hello Barnabas. I shall have my revenge on you now!" She said before she started to move towards him.

Barnabas didn't know what to do now, but hope that he can defeat her, and help Brian and Alondra as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Barnabas stood there not believing his eyes that Dr. Hoffman was back from the dead! He thought he had killed her a year earlier, and he and Willie had dumped her body into the Bay. But how could she be alive if he had killed her?

"How is it that you're still alive Dr. Hoffman?" Barnabas asked.

"It's because I've been reborn as a Water Vampire! I can live underwater and still rise to the surface and take the blood of humans to survive! You made me into this!" She told him as she revealed her fangs to him!

Brian and Alondra watched the exchange, and decided that they needed to help him. Brian grabbed his cane because of the silver on the Wolf's head that would hopefully help hold her back. Alondra tried to cast a spell, but for some reason could not. She tried several others, only for them not to work as well. This puzzled her and would have to figure this out later. She grabbed a fireplace poker and wrapped a piece of torn drape around it and set it on fire. She then joined in the battle against Dr. Hoffman.

Barnabas revealed his fangs now and started the battle to hopefully to either get Dr. Hoffman to help them, or to destroy her. It was fortunate that the rest of the family, including his beloved Josette, were not home now to see this. They circled each other before Julia made the first move. She went at Barnabas with her hands ready to strangle him, but he ducked at the last moment. It reminded him of his battle against Angelique, and he knew he had to win in order to stop the attacks both here and in Rockport!

Brian managed to get his cane close enough to Julia that she started to back away from the silver that was on it. She then felt the heat of the fire coming from the woman behind her and then saw Barnabas right in front of her with no possible way to escape! Barnabas then spoke to Julia.

"Dr. Hoffman, If I decide to let you live, will you be willing to help us find this young man's father?" Barnabas asked Julia.

"Let me live?! Are you kidding me? I'm not alive now! Who are you to decide who lives and who dies?! It's because of you I'm like this!" Julia told him.

"It's because you were suppose to cure me instead of using my blood to transfer into your body! That is why I thought you had betrayed me with your help! Or had you forgotten that?!" Barnabas reminded her with anger rising into his voice.

Julia had thought about this, and knew he was right. She retracted her fangs and nodded her head in defeat.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Help us get into Angelique's house so we can find Brian Collins father. He maybe inside there against his will now even though Angelique is dead now." Barnabas told Julia.

"Alright, I'll help you. But what about my need for blood? What do I do for that now?" She asked.

"Elizabeth has made arrangement for animals that are too old to instead of them being slaughtered, to be brought here for Josette and I to feed on. Then they are disposed of by Willie and the people that brought them here." Barnabas said with a slight smile on his face.

"I have to return to the water before sunrise, otherwise I would die in sunlight." She told him.

"Fine. Now let's see what we can come up with." Barnabas said to everyone.

"There's one small problem now." Alondra said to everyone.

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"I can't use my powers for some reason." She told them.

No one had expected this now! Now they had gained Julia and her vampiric abilities, only to lose Alondra's supernatural abilities now. They needed a miracle, and it had to be soon!


	15. Chapter 15

_Regular Time Band_

Will was trying to find information on his grandfather for his history class. He wanted to know more about him, but since he went missing more than a week ago, he was going to have to depend on his computer to see what he could find.

He was coming up with no information about his grandfather, except that there was a Quentin Collins that left Collinsport in 1897, but nothing else about him since then. He found a lot of people named Collins, but considering that it is a popular name, they may or may not be related to him. He found that his grandfather had arrived in 1970, but no information as to where he was born, lived, his family, and anything else that had to do with him.

He went to see if his stepmother maybe able to help him, and was grateful that the twins were with some friends right now so he could talk to her. He found her in the kitchen making dinner, and it smelled great! Granted she wasn't his mother, but still loved her since she and his father wanted to have the two of them get along since his mother died in Boston so long ago. As he entered the kitchen, Angelique smiled at him as she was mixing the green beans and garlic together in the pot while the roast chicken was in the oven.

"Angelique, I have a question for you, and I'm hoping that you can help me." Will asked.

"I hope that I can Will. What's your question?" She asked while smiling at him.

"I'm working on a paper for history class, and I already know about my grandparents from my mother's side of the family. And I know you grew up in an orphanage, and dad's history, and grandma Maggie, but I don't know anything about grandpa Quentin. I was hoping that you may have some information about him." He said to her.

"Like what Will?" She asked.

"Like what about his parents, where he grew up, and stuff like that. I tried finding this on the internet, but there's nothing on him except that there was a Quentin Collins that left here in 1897. But there's nothing else after that. Did he say anything about his family and stuff?"

Angelique was in a bind now! She didn't know if she should tell Will the truth about his grandfather was the Quentin Collins from 1897 or not! Without Brian here right now to help answer this, she didn't know if Will could handle the truth about both his father and grandfather, and her as well! She made up her mind, and decided to wait till after dinner to tell Will the truth about his father and grandfather.

"Will, after dinner and the twins are sleeping tonight, I will tell you what I can about your grandfather. I remember when your father learned the truth from both your cousin Barnabas and your grandfather, he wasn't too happy about what he had learned. And before you ask me more, please hold all of your questions until later tonight. I promise will be very informative." She told him while she got the chicken and roasted potatoes out of the oven.

"Alright Angelique, I'll wait until then. I just hope that what you're going to tell me will be able to get me an A- history class." Will said while helping get the dishes out of the cupboard and setting them on the table.

They heard the twins come home and made their way to the dining room and sat at the table. Angelique smiled at them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Barnabas rubbed it off and made a face at his mother for doing that while Alondra found it cute and funny. Will just shook his head at his siblings and helped set the rest of the table while his stepmother brought dinner in and served it to them.

They ate and talked about their day and what they were going to do for the weekend with no school and being able to relax. Will couldn't wait for the twins to go to bed so he could finally find out about his grandfather's past. But with what he was going to learn, Angelique wondered if he was going to be able to handle it or not. She was going to dread to tell her stepson the truth, but it was better now than when he was older like his father. But hopefully Brian and Quentin along with his mother will return before Will learns that his grandfather and father were once Werewolves and had paid a terrible price to rid themselves of their curse. Only time will tell, and hopefully won't be too hard on Will and he will accept the truth about the history of one Quentin Collins.


	16. Chapter 16

_Regular Time Band_

"**That can't be right Angelique! My father and grandfather could not have been cursed like you've told me!"** Will said while trying not to yell too loud so not to wake the twins up.

"I'm afraid it's true Will. Everything that I've told you as to what happened to your grandfather and to your father is true." Angelique said in a sad, low voice.

Will was beside himself! He didn't know what to believe now with what Angelique had told him. He thought at first that she was lying, but the look on her face proved him wrong. He then noticed that she had more to tell him.

"Will, there's something else that I have to tell you. It has to do with your mother and I. It's about that night that she died, and what led up to it." She said knowing that he may or may not believe her.

"What about that night. I know you were with me when she went looking for my father and left me in your care. What is it that you're not telling me?!" Will demanded from her.

"It started over two hundred years ago with your cousin Barnabas…" She started to tell him.

She went over the details of her life in Martinique, and being a servant to one Josette duPres. Meeting Barnabas for the first time, and being charmed by him and the nights that they shared before bringing not only her, but the duPres family to Collinsport for his marriage to Josette. The things she had done to the Collins family and to Victoria Winters in 1795, which led to the cursing of Barnabas because she thought he had killed her, causing him to become a vampire.

Coming to Collinwood as Roger Collins wife Cassandra, trying to make Barnabas suffer even more and making sure his curse would remain with him. Meeting Barnabas again in 1897 because of Quentin having taken over David in 1969, which would have caused David to die. Then learning of Quentin being cursed because he had killed his wife Jenny, and Magda and Sandor had done this out for revenge. Helping Barnabas, but both having failed since one Count Petofi had 'saved' Quentin from his curse by way of a portrait that removed his curse, only to have Quentin to live forever.

Meeting Barnabas again in 1970 because of the Leviathan's wanted to take over the world by way of the Collins family. Then meeting Barnabas in 1840 because she wanted to make sure that he was still in his coffin, not realizing that he was realized earlier on the anniversary of his cursing. Finally coming around to helping Barnabas in proving that Quentin and Desmond Collins were not practicing witchcraft because of Judah Zachary was possessing Gerard Stiles to the Tribunal. One Lamar Trask killing her, but not before hearing that Barnabas did actually love her.

Returning to this time period to help her master removing Brian Collins curse, but not knowing what the price would be for Alondra. Falling in love with Brian, and finally marrying him and the three of them living together along with the twins in the Old House which was left in a will for Brian to inherit.

Will didn't know what to do! This was too much information to take in, and decided to leave! Angelique wanted to stop him, but knew he was too much like his father. It took Brian a while to accept what was happening to him, and once his curse was lifted, he was happy, but the cost of Alondra having to replace her was not something that she would never wish on someone.

Will came back a short time later, and was calmer now. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, and pulled out a can of Coke and gulped it down. He then went to the Drawing Room and looked at Angelique.

"What can I do to help my father and grandfather?" He asked her.

"That Will I don't know. But be rest assured that when the time is right, you will know it. Now why don't you try to get some rest and if you want, we can talk more about this in the morning." She said to him with a small, sad smile on her face.

Will nodded and went up to his room to try to get some sleep. Angelique was hoping that she did the right thing in telling Will the truth about his father, grandfather, and herself now. Being that he was a direct descendant of Quentin, it was going to be hard to tell with him since he had his father's smart mouth and temper at times. She was grateful that Brian had never taken his frustrations out on her like he did when they had first met, but calmed down since then especially once she told him that she was pregnant.

She hopes that both Brian and Quentin will return, and soon for she missed them both very much! She then went up to their bedroom knowing that he may never return to her ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

_Regular Time_

Will decided that he was going to help his father and grandfather. He managed to quietly pack a small bag and kept it out of the sight of his stepmother. He loved Angelique as he had loved his mother, but this was something that she should not know about for she would most likely try to talk him out of it!

He snuck his way over to Collinwood and used the secret entrance that his father had shown him. He slowly made his way up to the second floor without being seen, and breathed a sigh of relief over this. He then made his way to the room that he had seen as a boy changed before his eyes, and went inside. He waited for it to change, and after 20 minutes, he was in another time band!

_Parallel Time_

Carolyn and David were walking through the hallway near the room that changes, and talking to each other. More like David was talking and Carolyn was not paying attention to him again.

"Carolyn, don't you miss your father at all? I miss mine even though he left me." David said with sadness in his voice.

"Look you little snot, I don't even remember my father, so how can I even miss him." Carolyn said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Sorry Carolyn, I didn't mean to get you upset. Here's another question for you. What do you think of Brian and Alondra along with Dr. Hoffman being here now?" David asked her.

"I don't care as long as they stay out of my room and leave me alone. Now let's head downstairs and eat dinner." She told him with some anger in her voice.

They then heard a noise from the room and Brian and Alondra had come from, and went to investigate it. The doors opened to reveal a young man standing there. They both looked at each other, and then him. He smiled at the two of them and spoke to them.

"I'm Will Collins, and I'm looking for my father and grandfather." He said to Carolyn and David.

"You better come with us then. I'm sure your father and his friend will be happy to see you." Carolyn told him.

They lead Will to the dining room where everyone else was seated and waiting to eat. Carolyn and David took their seats and Will stood there. He then spotted his father and smiled.

"Hello dad. It's good to see you again." Will said to his father.

"Will what are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"Came to help you and whoever came with you find grandpa that's what." Will said with a smiled on his face.

Brian wasn't sure if it was safe for his son to be here, but there was no changing his mind now. Alondra came in and saw her son standing there, and dropped her plate on the floor!

"_**WILL!"**_ Was all she said.

Will then turned around and saw his mother in ten years! He thought she died in Boston, but was now seeing her standing in front of him!

"Mom?!" Was what he said before tears started to come from his eyes.

There was awkward silence then as what to do next.


	18. Chapter 18

Brian wasn't too happy that his son had decided to follow him into parallel time! But once Will made his mind up, there was no turning it like him.

"Does Angelique know you came here? Or did you come here without telling her?" Brian wanted to know.

"Angelique doesn't know. I snuck over to Collinwood in our time band and came here. And I know the truth about what happened that night in Boston dad. Why didn't you tell me?" Will said with sadness in his voice.

"Your father thought that once you were old enough, he was going to tell you." Alondra said to Will with tears coming down her face while looking at her son.

"Maybe we can talk more about this after dinner. Won't you join us Will." Elizabeth said to him with a smile on her face.

Will sat down next to his father while still looking at his mother. He couldn't believe that she was alive here and not in their time band. Everyone made small talk about what went on during the day. Julia arrived after finishing her 'meal' in the stables and sat down with everyone else. She spotted Will Collins and thought if he wasn't that young, she would have made a move on him.

After dinner, Carolyn and David went to their rooms so the adults could talk. Brian looked at his son, and smiled at him again.

"Look son, I know I should have told you the truth, but you weren't ready for it yet. How did you find out about your grandfather and me?" Brian wanted to know.

"Angelique told me everything including about her past. I had to do something dad. I just couldn't wait for you to return home." Will said to his father with a concern voice.

"Young Will makes an excellent point here cousin. He should be commended on his bravery." Barnabas said with a smile on his face.

"Oui, the young man is brave to come here looking for you." Josette said to Brian as well.

"Look, we have to get into Angelique's house, and it has to be now." Julia told them.

"You seem to forget that we don't know the inside of that place. Otherwise it could be a suicide mission." Brian reminded them.

"And I don't have my powers anymore. I don't know what I would be able to do." Alondra reminded them as well.

"You can handle a pistol dear lady. I'm sure that would be helpful for our mission." Barnabas told her.

Alondra knew she could, but now to put it to use was going to be different. She had training while living in both Collinsport and on the West Coast. She nodded her head and went to look for a pistol that she would be able to use.

"What can I do to help?" Will asked them.

"You're going to stay here in case something should happen that I can't make it back home. Is that understood?!" Brian said with a determined voice to keep Will safe.

"But dad…" Will started to say to him.

"Don't but dad me. You're going to stay here and wait for me to return. I need you here in case I don't make it. I need you to take care of Angelique and the twins for me if that should happen." Brian told him with a concerned voice.

Will knew that his father meant it! He was afraid that he wasn't going to make it home after this was over, and wanted him to take care of his stepmother and the twins. He nodded his head and gave his father a hug.

"I love you dad."

"And I love you William Brian Collins." Brian said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Brian grabbed his cane and the equipment that was in his bag. Barnabas, Josette, and Julia were ready to leave. Alondra came in with several pistols and a big smile on her face. Brian just shook his head at her and thinking of the video game goddess from the 'Tomb Raider' series now! He laughed a bit before they headed out the door, and to what the fates had in store for them.


	19. Chapter 19

_Outside Angelique's House_

Everyone involved with getting into Angelique's house made sure that they were ready to take down as many people that were in there! Brian then went up to the door and rang the door bell. A big muscular man opened the door and tried to stare Brian down.

"What do you want?" He asked Brian.

"I'm looking for either Angelique or my father. I was told that they would be here." Brian told him.

"Angelique had died last year. And I don't know your father. There's no one else here." He told Brian.

"Do you mind if I looked around just to make sure of that?" Brian asked.

"Yes I do. Now if you don't leave, I will call the police on you." He said before he started to shut the door.

Brian pushed the door open and walked inside. Barnabas and everyone else then followed suit, and went inside after Brian.

"You better leave before you get yourself hurt here." The man told everyone while more men showed up.

"I can feel the presence of a werewolf here. Your father is here Mon Ami." Josette told Brian.

"For the last time, where is my father?!" Brian said with anger in his voice.

"I'm answering any of your questions! Now get out!" The man told all of them.

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way then." Alondra said as she pulled out the pistols she had with her.

Alondra fired at the first person that came near her, and the person fell to the floor. Barnabas, Josette, and Julia then attacked the people coming at them as well! Julia went straight for the throat of the person towards her, and sank her fangs and drank like there was no tomorrow! Barnabas and Josette did likewise after they had flung them around a bit through the living room.

Brian rammed his cane into the man in front of him, and then hit him with an uppercut into the person's nose and there by killing him! He then took his bag off of his shoulders and pulled out a knife and threw it at a man who was going to attack Alondra from behind! He had managed to get him in the arm, and Alondra turned around and shot him in the knee, bringing him down and out.

After taking out most of the occupants, everyone slowly made their way through the house looking for Quentin. They checked the upper level first and taking out more of Angelique's men. They then went to check the basement of her house, and met more of her men. Everyone was commenting on how these men could still work for her after her death last year. They then saw Quentin in a cage in a room that was off to the side of the basement. Quentin was shocked to see his son and Alondra both being here! He remembered when they had brought her body back from Boston so long ago, but here she was with his son now!

"Brian, it's good to see you here now! And Alondra, you as well. But I thought you died in Boston." Quentin said to them.

"We'll explain after we get you out of here dad. It will take too long to explain right now." Brian told his father.

"Very well. I can't wait to hear this one." Quentin said to Brian.

Quentin then spotted the others that were with his son and Alondra, and for some reason two of them looked familiar.

"Say son, who are your friends with you?" Quentin asked.

"That's Barnabas, his wife Josette, and Julia Hoffman. And before you ask about them, we'll talk more once we get you out of here. Now where's that blasted switch at?" Brian said while getting frustrated.

"Let me." Alondra said while motioning to Brian to move.

She pulled out a pistol and fired at the lock! The cell door opened and Brian went inside to hug his father. Both Brian and Quentin then left the cage, and as soon as Quentin stepped outside of the cage, he started to cry out in pain!

"Dad, what's wrong with you?!" Brian said with concern in his voice.

"I don't know, but I feel like I'm changing!" Quentin said through clenched teeth.

"There's no Full Moon outside that we saw of before we came here." Julia reminded them

"It must be the work of Angelique! There's no one else that would pull this kind of evil!" Barnabas told them.

"There must be a way to stop this my love." Josette to Barnabas.

One of Angelique's men that survived played a message for all of them to hear.

"_Hello Barnabas. I take it I'm dead now and you and Quentin's son are here to rescue him. It's a shame I'm dead now, for I'm the only one that can stop him from changing. I made it so that he would change if he was released from his cage before a Full Moon, and I wasn't around to stop it from happening. Have fun with my pet before you die."_ Angelique's voice said before the recording stopped.

Everyone the saw that Quentin was changing, and feared what they would have to do to stop him from killing again. Brian hated the thought of having to kill his own father, but feared there may be no other way! Quentin had finished transforming, and was looking for a victim to feast upon! He then started to heads towards…


	20. Chapter 20

…Josette! Barnabas went to protect his one true love! Barnabas lifted his cane to hit Quentin, but Quentin hit the cane out of his way! Alondra started to shoot him, but her bullets were no match for Quentin as well! Quentin then turned towards Julia, and started to advance on her! Barnabas did his best to stop him, but it was of no use! He was shoved off to the side with ease from Quentin's strength right now!

Brian remembered something from the movie 'The Wolf Man' with Lon Chaney Jr., and hated the thought of it! He ran up to his father, and faced him with his cane held high above his head! As he started to swing his cane with the Wolf's head going towards his father's head, Quentin attacked him! He felt the teeth sink into his shoulder and screamed out in pain! That didn't stop him though! He swung the cane into his father's skull repeatedly until while listening to his father's screams from the silver that was going into his skull!

Both had collapse onto the floor! Quentin had his skull smashed in thereby killing him, while Brian was unconscious from the ordeal! Julia examined both to confirm that Quentin was dead, and Brian was injured from the wounds he received from his father. Alondra held Brian for a few minutes, knowing now that he was most likely cursed again and would never find a cure this time!

"We must leave this place and see it destroyed for it holds nothing but evil here." Barnabas told everyone.

"Let's get out before the cops show up." Alondra told them.

Barnabas and Alondra carried Brian, while Josette and Julia carried Quentin's body. They made it back to Collinwood without anyone seeing them thankfully. Barnabas and Alondra put Brian down on the couch, and Will saw what his father and grandfather looked like, and knew that things were going to be very difficult now.

"What happened to my father and grandfather?" Will asked, but had to hear the truth knowing the outcome already.

"Your father protected not only Josette, but Julia as well. He did the only thing possible, he had to kill your grandfather young man. I'm sorry for your loss." Barnabas said with remorse in his voice.

Alondra went over to her son, and hugged him. She knew he loved both his father and grandfather very much. This is what he must have had gone through in Boston the day after his father went on his last rampage before being cured. Julia then spoke up to everyone.

"Brian will be fine, but the wounds are starting to heal already. He has been cursed like his father now. I don't know if I can cure him of this." She told both Will and Alondra.

"If you were to start to find a cure for my father, how long would it take you?" Will asked.

"It could take anywhere from days to years. I can't say for sure on that. And I don't even know if I can find one for him." She told him with going concern now.

"Will, I want you to go back to home to Angelique and the twins. She's going to need your help in raising them. And before you can protest, I can't go back with you and your father won't be able as well. If I go back, I will have to become what I was before I came here. I'm free of what happened to me. But your father has his curse again. I'm going to help with getting him a cure and send him back to everyone back in our time band. But I want him to see you first before you leave. I know you do to." Alondra told her son with tears forming in her eyes.

Will knew his mother was right. There was no going back for her, but hopefully she, along with everyone else will look after his father and find a cure for him. Will just nodded his head and sat by his father's side.


	21. Chapter 21

_Epilog - Later that Morning_

Brian had woke up, and it felt like a terrible dream he had. Then he saw both Alondra and Will by his bed. He saw the looks on their faces, and knew it was a bad dream.

"How did I get here?" Brian asked.

"Barnabas and I brought you here while Josette and Julia brought Quentin's body back with us. I'm sorry for your loss Brian." Alondra said with sadness in her voice.

"Dad, before you say anything, it was the only way to stop grandpa from hurting or killing anyone else." Will said with tears coming down his face.

Brian held his arms out to hold them. He then let them go and looked at them.

"Alondra, take Will back to our time band and…" Brian started to tell her.

"I can't because I would return being what I was. And I can't do that." She told him with regret on her face knowing that she could not without repercussions from both Nicholas and his Master.

"And before you tell me to go back, mom already did when everyone came back here. I promise to look after Angelique and the twins until a cure can be found dad. You have my promise." He told his father.

"I need some paper and pen so I can write a letter to Angelique in explaining why I'm not coming home right now and I need you to make sure she gets it son." Brian said with a determined voice.

Will got him some paper, but could not find a pen. He found an old fashioned Ball Point Pen, at least it was old fashioned to him, and gave it to his father. Brian finally had his letter written down after several times to get the words just right for his Angel. He folded the letter and Will found an envelop for his father to use.

Brian put the letter inside, and tucked the flap inside the envelop so Angelique won't have tear it open. He regretted this, but there was no other choice. He then got out of bed with no trouble. He then headed downstairs with his son and Alondra. He saw everyone else in the living room, and joined them.

"It's good to see you up and about dear cousin." Barnabas said with a smile on his face.

"Go take a 'Bat' nap or something." Brian said in a sarcastic voice.

"A 'Bat' nap? What's that?" Barnabas asked everyone.

"He has a smart mouth Barnabas. Not as sophisticated as yours, but still a smart mouth." Alondra said to him.

Both Brian and Will just rolled their eyes at her.

"Where's my father's body at?" Brian wanted to know.

"It's in the green house for now since we didn't know what you wanted to do with him." Elizabeth told Brian.

"I think he should be buried with the rest of the Collins Family." David to them.

"But if his body goes back, there will be a lot of explaining to do which I'm sure no one will know what to say." Brian told them.

"Why not just bury him here. At least no one from our time band will be looking for him." Alondra told Brian.

"I hate to do it, but there is no other choice. And to make sure that he doesn't come back to life by accident, we should cremate the body. I hate the thought of now there being two werewolves now and not three." Brian said.

"Great, now I have a cousin that's a werewolf as well." Carolyn said in a disgruntle voice.

Elizabeth just shot her daughter a look for saying that. They made the necessary arrangements for Quentin's funeral and cremation. His ashes were going to be entombed in the Family Crypt and sealed up. Brian and Will said their final goodbyes to Quentin's remains before they were sealed. A plaque was put over the wall and Will touched it for one final time.

Brian then walked with his son along with Alondra to the room that he needed to be in when it changes. They hugged their son one last time before he stepped inside and waited. After 23 minutes, he disappeared from their sight. As they were heading to where everyone else was, Alondra asked Brian a question.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I know one day I will return home. I know you can't because of what you did to come here to help, and for that, I'm grateful for that." He told her with a smile on his face.

They then headed downstairs to see that fate had in store for them.

_Back in Regular Time_

Will managed to get outside of Collinwood before anyone saw him, and headed back to the Old House. He saw it was just after lunch time when he went inside. He saw Angelique in the kitchen cleaning up after the twins mess. She was going to say something to him when he handed her the letter from his father. She slowly opened the letter, and read it with tears coming down her face.

_My Dearest Angel,_

_I know I told you this hundreds of times, but I'm going to say those three words to you again. I love you. I have to stay here until a cure is found for me. You see, when I found dad, he was going to attack someone that was helping in finding him, and I stopped him, but not before he bit me. I had no choice but to use the head of my cane, and crush his skull in._

_I hope and pray that a cure can be found before I can return home to you, Will and the twins. Will is going to do his best to help you and the twins every chance he gets. I know he's planning on going to college, and I still want him to do that. I don't want to pressure him into staying instead of pursuing his dreams as well._

_Alondra is staying here as well, and I will not be picking up where I left off with her. She is still in a piece of my heart, but you have the rest willingly. I know I will return, just not sure when yet. And when I do, we will have a lot to make up for, I promise. I leave this now, and see what to do with my father's body. Just remember that I love you with all my heart._

_Forever yours,_

_Brian_

Angelique started to cry more now, and held the letter closer to her heart, hoping that somehow Brian would return home to her. Will wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her cry onto him. He was going to make sure that things turned out alright for his family now. He also knew his father wanted to pursue his dreams while at college, and vowed that he would make his father proud! He then told Angelique to go with the twins while he cleaned up. He knew one day his father would return home, and he was going to make it a very special day for the Collins Family to be whole once again!


End file.
